Suto
Suto is a member of Sukyaku City, Hes been part of the city for a while now and knows lots of people there. He spends most of his time in the CT Bar and around the AP Suto's Theme song 42px|Suto's Theme song Appearance Suto's appearance is simple, he has long brown hair, blue eyes and a medium build. he wears a jacket with a shirt underit and sweat pants. His overall look is very laid back and appears as if he just doesnt care what he looks like at all. Personality Suto's is a simple guy, he is open and friendly but doesnt really like to be around other people. He tends to keep just to him self and his Chibi Plushies. He also has a uncontrollable love of any thing that is cute, acting all girly and hyped when he sees something cute. Suto likes to act very laid back and doesnt try to get involved in the affairs of others but hates getting left out of any info on subjects. History History coming sooner or later..... Plot 04:06, October 4, 2011 (UTC)~ Powers and Abilities Suto has low physical stats and no real power but with him he carrys a powerful neckless which allows the holder of it to grant life to any object that the user holds dear. Suto has used the neckless to give life to five chibi sized plushies of his favorite anime characters allowing them to walk, talk and even think on there own, they then act as his companions. Chibi Plushies: Suto has five plushies with him, each of them are based off his favorite anime characters in both appearance and personality in chibi form with any abilitys the characters may have. The Plushies them selfs are very durable being nearly immune to any type of physical harm. chibi_haqua_by_kane_neko-d3jqco0.png|Chi-Haqua Sig 8.png|Chi-Yurippe Horo sig35.png|Chi-Horo *'Chi-Yurippe': This is Suto's favorite plush doll and is always by his side with the appearance and personality of Yuri from Angel beats. Chi-Yurippe has a very leader like attitude and likes to give random orders to the other plushies. She carrys around a mini sized gun with all the power of a real one. *'Chi-Horo': This plushie has the appearance and personality of Horo from Spice & Wolf. Chi-Horo acts fairly manipulative and cunning but has a lot of pride in her self aswell as a softer side. She is very intelligent and have a great sense of hearing and smell, she is also able to change into a chibi verson of her wolf form. *'Chi-Mizore': This plushie has the appearance and personality of Mizore from Rosario+Vampire. Chi-Mizore is a quiet one and doesnt speak much unless is needed, she acts shy at times and will stay back from other people. She has Cryokinesis which allows her to controll Water, snow and ice at will. *'Chi-Haqua': This plushie has the appearance and personality of Haqua du Lot Herminium from The World God Only Knows. Chi-Haqua is very aggressive but has a soft spot for close friends, she doesnt like to be last and always shoots for first. She has a very unique battle style, with her body movement and the usage of her scythe aswell as the abilitys of her Hagoromo. *'Chi-Wendy': This Plushie has the appearance and personality of Wendy from Fairy Tail. Chi-Wendy is very shy and polite she is eager to make friends with new people. Chi-Wendy has Sky Dragon Slayer magic, this allows her to manipulate the air to heal others aswell as give them support. Trivia Suto may also have more plushies, but he only keeps his five favorites with him. It is not known where Suto found his neckless but it may have been given to him by a god. Suto is known as the CT spammer because he spents almost all of his time at the CT Bar. Many people believe Suto to be a furry, the rumors are however false. Quotes "Like a baws" "I'm not a Furry!!" "But Cute anime girls are the best!!!!" ":v Wakka Wakka" Category:Tarps Category:Male